The Chase
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: He hadn't put this much effort into his life until he pursued Hinata Hyuuga to be his wife. Sasuke/Hinata
1. i

_Note: Neji isn't dead here._

* * *

 **The Chase**

First Contact

* * *

Years after the war, Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha.

Most of his goals were fulfilled and as part of his confinement, his chakra was sealed for minimal use and he was barred from leaving the village. Instead, they assigned him to train students at the Academy. To their surprise, he had agreed.

It was easier to project a reformed image, Sasuke thought.

Many nins threw him murderous looks though no one attempted to confront him. The isolation was welcomed. The months went by and Sasuke dreaded the realization of his next purpose. It would take time to restore the Uchiha name and it was going to take even longer finding a potential wife. It hadn't bothered him yet. Finding a woman worthy of the Uchiha title proved time consuming, but he was already occupied adjusting to life in Konoha once more.

It all went downhill just last week. He accidentally set fire to the training grounds.

It wasn't his fault, Sasuke thought darkly.

He was wholly dedicated in serving his duty until Hinata Hyuuga had walked by with the small sway of her hips that drew his attention. Her long hair fluttered from the strong winds and it made his fists clench.

The flames unknowingly skittered past his arms and slithered outwards, as if wildly responding to her. His memory of her was bleary. She was overshadowed by the people that surrounded her and Sasuke never noticed her nor the generous fill of her body. It was truly the first time he had seen her alone. Sasuke stared after her and didn't notice the loss of control.

As the potential heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she understood the responsibilities. She was surely compatible with him. _And her body more so…_

"Help!" a young voice cried out and Sasuke blinked.

The fire had spread. So used to the heat like a second skin, he had forgotten about its feral temperament. The students scrambled to get away and he belatedly tried to recall it. That was until a cold rainfall fell over him, soaking him to the bone. He stood, undaunted, even as the water heavily sprayed him.

It stopped. His vision adjusted to the mist and he could make out an enraged figure coming towards him. "Sasuke Uchiha!" he heard his keeper shout. He straightened. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

He glanced elsewhere. She was gone.

"Nothing," he replied.

…

He found her in a food stall.

She was still alone. He took the empty seat beside her. Though he didn't acknowledge her, she was frozen. He knew she was too polite to suddenly leave, a trait he was relying on.

She glanced at him. If she was wondering why his clothes were worn out, then it was a good thing he didn't like talking either. He ran a hand over his hair, glad it finally dried. When his elbows touched the counter-top, her hands daintily fell to her lap to make space. She was considerate, Sasuke noted.

If it was Sakura, she would have nudged him away. Ino would have kept her hands up in stubbornness and Sasuke would have to relent, disliking the contact. As for that woman… Tenten was her name, Sasuke didn't bother thinking about it. "You're an ass," she would have told him.

He decided to lay one arm down instead. Hinata sipped her drink. "Thank you for the meal," she said to the cook.

His pulse jumped at the sound of her voice. She was soft-spoken as he remembered. It was too soon to act now and he looked her way when she left.

When he saw her again, she was conveniently walking by a park. He turned his head to acknowledge her and she nearly stumbled. Her upbringing didn't betray her; Hinata stopped and gave him a small nod. She couldn't leave either – his legs were stretched in the grassy pathway. "Have you seen Sakura?" she asked timidly.

Sasuke inclined his head. "You'll have to wait," he said.

She believed the lie and looked for a bench. Considering he was also responsible for cleaning the park, he had removed it. It was why the area was completely empty. She finally met his eyes again and Sasuke nudged his head to the space beside him.

She was reluctant. He twisted the stem of a flower until she gingerly sat beside him.

She didn't look at him and that was fine, for he was busy planning. He held the flower low on his lap. If he was an ordinary citizen, it would be easy to offer it to her. As he thought about it, the wind ruffled its petals and it broke apart to fly to his right. Hinata sneezed. She did it again and her skin freckled red.

Sasuke paled.

"I-I'm," she stuttered as her body expelled another sneeze.

He set it on fire immediately.

Hinata sniffed. He had no handkerchief to offer her and a gasp from behind made him stiffen. "What did you just do?" Ino's voice asked.

Maybe it was a good thing he lied about Sakura's whereabouts, because it was Hinata who interfered and led the raging Ino away from him.

Sasuke stared after them. He couldn't risk anyone confronting him.

…

He was waiting in the cold for her.

Naruto managed to obtain information of her return. It has been a month. During that time, he was formulating many instances to meet with her. It had been successful so far though their time was short before anyone noticed them. He deemed it appropriate to meet away from curious eyes – it was better if no one knew.

Sasuke eyed the gate. He'd seen the rush of shadows emerging from it, none resembling her feminine form. His brows furrowed. It was unlikely Naruto misled him and he was left wondering if she perished.

As he brooded over the thought, she walked past the gates.

She looked tired and Sasuke hesitated. She must have exhausted her stamina because she leaned against the pillars. Her skin glowed from the moonlight and he admired the sight. He couldn't sense anyone nearby. He stepped out of the shadows. "Hinata," he said and she cried out. Startled, he managed to dodge a potential knockout punch and ducked his head from a flying kunai.

"Oh," she breathed. She touched her chest to calm her heart.

Sasuke struggled not to look. Instead, he let the silence fill the air. The uniform she wore told him she was promoted sometime ago. She was accomplished, just as he suspected. Before his surrender a year ago, he sighted her from afar one day. It was a small team and they were headed back to Konoha. They hadn't even noticed him. Sasuke observed this disinterestedly until he recognized her. Hinata Hyuuga. Judging from the lack of mask, she didn't advanced far yet. Then she had turned to his direction and Sasuke froze. It was barely a glance and she didn't linger long, but the Byakugan arrested him in place even as she left.

She shifted uneasily. He realized she was getting anxious. "What a coincidence," he said.

She looked skeptical. "It's midnight," she said. "I…I didn't think you'd –"

"Be allowed out this late?" he finished. He wasn't a danger to anyone. He only hoped the record of his deeds was kept from her. She bit her lip and his gaze dropped to her mouth. It quickly traveled down her body to observe for any injury before she realized his intentions. To his dismay, there was dried blood by her arms and dirt stained where her knees were covered. "Hard mission?" he went on.

She hesitated. "No."

Unthinkingly, he reached out to touch her shoulder where the clothe split to reveal her bare skin. "You did well," he said. She looked bewildered and it made Sasuke pause. His hand fell. "You must be tired."

She rubbed her arm. "I am," she said quietly and he had the sudden urge to haul her in his arms and nurse her wounds. He reached out slowly, careful not to frighten her, to stop her from irritating the skin. It must have shown on his face because a hand hovered over the gash. Her chakra, warm and bright, flowed over the skin and mended it. He stared. That warmth, he needed to feel it again.

"Hinata-sama," a hard voice said from behind. Sasuke stepped away just as Neji Hyuuga emerged from the darkness. "Uchiha," he said cordially.

"Hyuuga," he intoned.

"Neji-niisan," she breathed in relief and Sasuke felt a stab of irritation.

That white stare only glanced at him fleetingly. "Let's go back," he said, placing a hand on her back.

Too late, Sasuke remembered his chakra was sealed. "Take care of her," was his parting words and noticed their shoulders stiffen. He didn't leave her out of sight until they rounded the corner.

* * *

It was another session of training and Sasuke chose a more secluded area.

He summoned fire to his hands and manipulated its strength, testing how much chakra he could draw out. As expected, it was like the Academy days. While he could rely on his physical strength, it wasn't enough to match the level his colleagues possessed.

Since his return, it was Naruto who held off those looking for a fight. True to his word, Sasuke never incited anything to cause any more aggression. But his recent meeting with Hinata had Neji wearily watching him.

He needed to be patient.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

He ignored her in favor for concentration. If he lost control once more, he was sure the Hokage, once a mischievous instructor of his, would extend his sentence. He quickly inspected her and turned his back. "I'm well," Hinata offered. "Thank you –" At the pause, Sasuke looked over his shoulder and she continued, "For your concern."

After that miserable encounter, Sasuke had consoled himself with the thought that at least Hinata had an indication of his interest. However she interpreted it, he didn't know. It was the first time she approached him. He banished the flame and wrapped his arms with binds in preparation. The students assigned to him were annoyingly passionate. She settled beside him and began to do the same. He frowned. "You shouldn't," he told her.

She bit her lip. "I can help."

"I can handle it."

That damned pride of his; it clashed with another opportunity to spend time with her. "I heard," she began timidly, "there was a… commotion last time." He tried not to scowl. So she did know what happened. "Children are like that sometimes," she said, looking down.

He didn't know what she heard, but at least the blame wasn't solely on him. When she finally looked at him, he nodded.

To his surprise, she gathered her long hair behind her and secured it. He tightened the binds covering his hands. She was doing simple stretches while he tried to read instructions written in a scroll. The blazing sun forced her to unhook the clothe tied at her waist and when it dropped to the ground, he noticed she wore different sandals and the guards covering her legs were gone. All that covered her skin was the stockings and it was completely useless.

His face was completely blank when his students finally arrived. If they thought he was especially distracted today then their concentration was even better. To Sasuke's irritation, it was as if they expected another incident.

"20 laps," he told them, ignoring their complaints. "Now."

Hinata had quietly stood to the side as they disappeared. She stayed away from him the entire time, but he kept her in his vision. She had connected with the recluse student and it allowed Sasuke to coordinate the team better. He wanted to let her know her influence was appreciated, but it was stuck in his throat. Words never suited him. But as Hinata stood, he instinctively said, "I have another class this week."

She paused. "I – I can come again," she said hesitantly.

"I'll pick you up."

"Oh," she said shyly. "That's…that's not necessary."

He faced her fully and folded his arms. "Let me."

For some reason, she ducked her head and mumbled, "Alright."

He smirked.

He openly watched her leave. And it was a good thing she left, because the entire exchange was witnessed by three genin students who proceeded to test their newly found jutsu on their unsuspecting teacher. Purely out of instinct, he raised his hands defensively. It reflected high in the sky like a comet and crashed into a wall. Sasuke grimaced.

"Not good," Naruto whistled, appearing beside him. "You should have paid attention. Or is it because of Hinata?" He nudged his ribs and Sasuke grunted, the pain of a scar when a sword ran through him still aching.

"Stop it," he snarled.

Ignoring it, Naruto poked him once more. "You need to be more careful. Not a lot of people like you, you know."

He knew that. And it was especially prevalent whenever he was with Hinata.

…

He stared at the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. Beyond the gates were impressive stretches of shrubbery and stone paths, all cleanly done.

He left a short message for Hinata and returned to the Uchiha compound. It didn't surprise him that since his return, the entire property was left desolate. Overstretching vines climbed the walls, grass existing in patches and the overgrowth of it in pathways. The remnants of a long-ago fight still lingered.

Sasuke decided it needed to be maintained.

Two hours into it, he only managed to remove the rubble of the main residence. It looked almost like the mighty likeness of the past.

A shuffle of footsteps had him whipping around, the Sharingan blazing. It was Hinata. He set down the rake. "I said I couldn't meet with you today," he said.

She looked uncertain. "Yes, well… I wanted to know why," she trailed. Unwilling to answer, Sasuke resumed clearing the pathways in silence. It was his luck that the future mistress just had to witness the mess that was the Uchiha compound. As he cursed the fates for the humiliation, Hinata watched him. "May I help?" she asked timidly.

He debated, but she was already moving towards him. She knelt to gather tools and a bag while he tried to find words to send her away. There was a flush on her pale cheeks as she rose and Sasuke let it be. She worked on the garden and he lingered close, the sight of her in his home strengthening his resolve.

Though no words passed between them, their eyes met occasionally in understanding. And more than once, Sasuke stole a glance when she bent down and eventually snapped the handle of the rake in his grasp. He tossed it to the pile. "It was rusty," he said to her questioning look.

Once it was done, she patted her hands to rid off the dirt. Then she smiled at him. "I'm glad I could help."

Without thinking, he leaned down and laid a brief kiss on her lips.

They froze.

Her eyes were wide as his and Sasuke was very aware of someone shaking – he couldn't tell if it was her, him or both.

It was a mistake, he wanted to say. It wasn't the right time yet, he revised. Though Sasuke prided in possessing an iron-will, his restraint was surprisingly weak when it came to her. Appalled at the revelation, Sasuke tried to think.

"I'm sorry," he could say. His mouth opened to say so. Nothing came out. Hinata mimicked him yet there wasn't a sound from her either.

He was counting on her to leave. In fact, he was dependent on it. His pride, which was sinking each second, rooted him to the spot. _Damn it_. Fine. If she wanted to stay and stare at his face, waiting for an explanation that wasn't coming, she was free to do so. During this time, at least he was confident his looks could finally make her falter. He stared back and it was a struggle to hold her gaze. She was beautiful, from the enticing curve of her lips to the widened curiosity of her white eyes. As if she was waiting for something.

She was braver than he thought, Sasuke noted.

"Do you," she trailed. "Uhm, that is...mind if I…?"

He pondered if he should purposely make her say the words first then rejected the thought. She was always welcomed here. Except he uttered, "Maybe."

Her face fell.

 _Fuck_.

If she ran now, he'd chase her down and that would definitely cause unwanted gossip. The thought of the men surrounding her coming after him didn't bode well. "Yes," he said strongly this time. She blinked. Sasuke nearly sighed and came closer. Just as their toes touched and she had to look up at him, Sasuke told her quietly, "Thank you."

The ensuing silence racked his nerves and it wasn't until her smile that he relaxed.

…

It was finally going well according to Sasuke's standards.

They ran into each other early in the morning. It only took a glance at the papers stacked in her arms for him to make a quick decision.

She tried protesting when he hefted it to his hands but her voice wavered when they touched. He was amused by her speech. "Is there something you need to do?" she asked.

"No."

He was thankful the route to the building was empty. It was even better when no nin was present in the office. "Thank you, Uchiha-san," she said.

He looked down at her. "Sasuke."

She swallowed. "S-Sasuke-san."

His lips curved and she quickly turned her face away. Sasuke mulled over it. She was still reasonably shaken from his…sudden action when she visited. He needed to be careful when it came to his urges. When she finally agreed to be with him, it was going to be more than just kisses, Sasuke vowed. The time to discover her body could wait. His hands flexed.

He knew from one time when saving her as she tripped over nothing. Ridiculous. Nonetheless, he caught her.

Her breath had shortened when he pressed her against him and he let her know his appeal through his body. If his face couldn't make her heart race, she just proved his body could. Her face was red. There was satisfaction, but it gave way to astonishment when he realized the fullness of her body. He had greatly underestimated it.

"Be careful," he said gruffly and let her go before she panicked.

She mumbled an apology and their walk continued in silence.

It consumed his thoughts on their way back to the street. The next time he held her, it would probably be their wedding night. As if pitying him for all that he suffered, it miraculously happened again. "Hey," he warned as she unknowingly walked over a suspicious layer of dirt. He had spotted the familiar contraption set by those damn, brilliant students of his. "Hinata, stop."

Maybe it was her name that made her stumble or the actual trap, but Sasuke preferred to think it was his voice. He reached to grab her waist and shifted his foot to hold their weight as he pulled her back. They collided and he righted them before they fell.

His restraint faltered. She was too close, pressed against him in the right places that Sasuke tried to block out.

He was sure his face reflected hers right now. Sasuke paused. He never appreciated her white eyes, how bottomless it was. As the seconds went by, they remained in place. She didn't mind his touch, Sasuke noted. He experimentally squeezed her waist and it wasn't just her gasp that had Hinata leaving his grasp.

"What the fuck, Uchiha!" Kiba roared, ripping her away. He grimaced. "What were you doing to her?"

Sasuke looked at her. "He…he helped me," she said slowly.

"Did he touch you?" he demanded.

"Of course I did," Sasuke scoffed and slowly realized the implication of his words. His pride prevented him from correcting it and Sasuke challengingly met his stare.

Hinata was pale. "Not like that," she said quickly. There was some low rumbling coming from Kiba. "It's not important," she assured.

"Yes, it was," Sasuke said automatically. Hinata was beginning to get used to his closeness. And that Inuzuka had ruined it. "You're thinking too much."

"Why do I smell you around her nowadays?" Kiba challenged. Sasuke stiffened. He didn't factor in his sharp senses. "You've never cared for her before."

"None of your business," he said sharply.

He couldn't say he wanted her as a wife. Not yet anyway. He wasn't in love but Sasuke was, at least, attracted to her. And from the glances she gave him, she was responding to him. It was almost unfortunate his body couldn't persuade her just yet – there was time for that later.

"It is if you're planning to hurt her," Kiba warned and took a step forward. Sasuke moved his fingers, a hint of flame racing between them. If he wanted a fight, Sasuke would meet him halfway, damning the conditions of his surrender.

"I think he wants to be friends," Hinata said and was flustered when Sasuke turned to her, incredulous. There was nothing he conveyed to her about being mere friends. She had to realize that. "That's all," she wavered.

He decided to speak about that with her at another time. Alone. And soon.

* * *

They sparred.

His swords were locked away, the use of his ninjutsu limited. But he still could make use of his hands and very well he did, Hinata would later find out.

He was careful to not leave bruises. His future wife needed no reminder of whatever pain he inflicted on her. The thought of anyone questioning who was responsible had nothing to do with it, Sasuke reassured himself.

She was breathing hard, determined. His mouth twitched. The Byakugan suddenly flared in her eyes and he felt his body stir in response. Sasuke shifted. Although he never really liked the sight of the Hyuuga's bloodline, as there was always hostility directed to him, there was something appealing seeing it in her eyes.

He felt the Sharingan bleed into his vision. She faltered. "I-Is that okay?"

He realized her fears and turned his face away, the Sharingan leaving his eyes. His gut twisted though he ignored the shame settling in. He could never be ashamed of his heritage, but the sins he committed in the war still frightened her. "No," he said. "It's a habit."

Her stance softened. He had kept the Sharingan activated for so long, it had almost become permanent. Not counting how it betrayed his moods these days.

They resumed and Sasuke fought her at the front. He suppressed his power; it responded to the caged frustration of his life in Konoha or how she was still uneasy around him. There was nothing for him to accomplish except to rebuild the Uchiha clan and to think his entire life was now fixed on that, he felt restless. It was all dependent on Hinata.

He saw an opening. He pushed his weight on her just as he blocked her attack and used that to pin her down.

Maybe he can finally work through that abrupt haze of powerlessness that gripped him. The weight of Itachi's words and Hinata's sweet concern for him, "S-Sasuke-san?" were enough to settle him. There was time to fulfill his life's desires. He pushed back the dark thoughts and breathed, a soft weight pushing back on him.

His eyes flew open.

She was beneath him, her eyes wide and it was the upheaval of her large breasts pressing onto him. Caught off-guard, Sasuke was about to move away when he paused at the wonder in her eyes. She looked at him so guilelessly, and he wanted to glide his hands down her body to the hollow between her thighs, feel the softness that was her.

She coughed delicately. He blinked.

The silence lengthened.

He wondered how long she could stand it. He wasn't one to tire out easily, especially once she was in his bed.

"Meet with me tomorrow," he said.

Her eyes fluttered in confusion. "Why?"

He leaned down closer. "Say yes."

To his disappointment, she said _yes_ far too early and he had to stand. But that was fine; he secured her time.

…

It was cancelled.

Sasuke glared at the drink before him.

"You need to spend more time with her," Naruto was chiding him.

"I'm trying," he gritted.

That damned protector of hers. Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke was certain there was meddling involved. A Hyuuga clansman had stopped by the gates of the Uchiha property telling him, "Hinata-sama would like to inform you that she cannot meet with you tomorrow."

Leashing his temper, he said, "I see."

He contemplated stopping by the Hyuuga compound.

Maybe it was a good thing that Naruto caught him on his way there. "Where are you going?" he had asked. Sasuke stared back stonily. "Let's get some ramen," he suggested and Sasuke didn't fight it when he was dragged there. "What do you want from her?" he asked. It was met with silence. "Look, I know you're looking for a wife and all, but don't treat Hinata like that if that's your plan."

Sasuke glared. "I know that."

"So you do want her." He stirred the bowl. "Your eyes are red again," Naruto reminded.

He scowled. It began to appear periodically since their last encounter. "Why do people interfere?" he asked darkly.

"Because you were a traitor."

Sasuke looked away. Time and time again, he regretted nothing. The fleeting thought of Itachi made his chest tighten. It was quickly banished and when he thought of Hinata, it eased substantially although his heart still squeezed. He rubbed the skin absentmindedly. He didn't consider what Hinata thought of him. Maybe she forgave his actions in light of her kindness. "She accepts me," he said quietly.

"It's not easy for others to trust you. Wasn't it your ancestor that nearly killed Neji?" That was an undisputed fact and it explained the hatred towards him. "Hinata was crying so much," Naruto continued.

Sasuke stiffened. He hadn't thought about her feelings towards him from that incident. Did she blame him as well? His fists clenched. "I had nothing to do with him," he gritted.

"I know. Look, it takes time." It's been months, he wanted to shout. "But she doesn't seem to hate you," he said. "I mean, she didn't run away yet, right?"

"No."

"Then keep doing what you're doing. Legally," he added. "And as long as she's willing."

Sasuke scrutinized him. Hinata _had_ loved Naruto. He needed to capture her attention before another idiot did. An exceptional idiot, Sasuke grudgingly revised. After all, Naruto just told him very good news.

"Neji will be leaving soon. He won't be back for at least four months."

* * *

 **TBC**

 _For my beta who wanted me to write a Sasuke/Hinata fic. I'm a Neji/Hinata writer, but I'm interested writing these two together. I tried getting a feel of them here (the non-angst part anyway) and I think I got it._


	2. ii

**The Chase**

Second Chances

* * *

There were some strange noises coming from the Uchiha compound.

It was the smoke that sometimes ferried to the sky, the sound of cement toppling. Weary residents speculated wildly. Perhaps he held so much anger that in the ruins of his home, he was going mad. "He could be staging a coup," was another rumor.

"The Hokage wouldn't let that happen," someone snapped and quickly added, "Naruto would never let him do it."

Yet they agreed on one assumption: Sasuke Uchiha had an accomplice.

A few people had witnessed a woman leaving the compound twice. They'd only seen her fleeing back. The villagers were distrustful of the lone Uchiha resident who never seemed to have an interest in anyone. He could be harboring a rogue nin. "But who was the woman?" they muttered. It suddenly took another turn and word spread around. "He keeps a mistress," was the latest gossip.

Once it reached his ears, Sasuke scowled.

It was Hinata, of course.

She wasn't fleeing, Sasuke thought in annoyance.

So maybe the unexpected kiss might have forced her to leave faster than usual. They had cordially said their goodbyes first before she left, rather quickly by their testimony. That time, he was busy glaring at the ground to notice. The second time she visited, he couldn't think of any reason of why she would... return home so speedily. To report back to her family, Sasuke decided. He was distracted when she accepted his invitation that day to consider it.

There was the thought of Hinata flustered if she ever heard the rumor. It made him feel strangely victorious after a string of failures. It was unlikely she'd admit it though he knew any association with him was frowned upon. Sasuke sighed tiredly.

It mildly stung that the villagers ignored his attempts of compensation. He wasn't planning to retaliate against the village. But ultimately it was Hinata's judgment that mattered. She already witnessed his responsibilities as an instructor. And not once had he attacked anyone nor destroyed anything in sight. Though that might change soon, Sasuke thought.

It was those who already suspected that was the problem. He thought of Kiba. He could envision the accusations, "I knew you were using her!" that could quickly escalate into a fight. When it came to the Hyuuga male, Sasuke was uncertain. The man was a genius so he likely looked past the surface and assumed it was Hinata, but he imagined Neji not liking either conclusion.

Naruto came to confront him first. "Sasuke!" he shouted. "I pleaded for you in your trial and I hear all these weird –"

"Don't believe it." The villagers weren't wrong about one assumption but he didn't like talking about it. When it came to Sakura, she gave him a strange look. "It's not true," he gritted.

She wasn't one to shy away from a hard question. "What's this about a woman?" she asked. A choking silence fell over them. She glanced at Naruto, stone-faced and Sasuke, blank as always. "Is it someone I know?" He mulled it over and decided to keep quiet. "I don't really want to know," she said warily. "But if anything I heard is true, I will end your line of possible descendants."

He grunted.

For now, he could bear the unsavory rumors until a ring was on Hinata's finger.

…

The Hyuuga was the noble clan of Konoha and Sasuke needed to consider them in the future.

While their clan warred in the past, Sasuke thought he should at least be amiable towards her clan. Not all of them, he amended with a grimace. There was too many. He'd prioritize her father and younger sister, and it was a task he needed to be bear through. Neji Hyuuga was on that list too; Sasuke knew there was going to be a compromise on that. They never spoke nor did they fight, but animosity crackled if they were in close range.

He needed to work on being cordial towards him. Not that he purposely aggravated Neji recently. He just happened to walk past where the team was about to depart. Neji noticed him and Sasuke returned it. The Hyuuga had stiffened, as if sensing his intentions.

"Captain!" the team called.

Neji wearily took a step back towards the gates and just then, Sasuke smirked.

"Captain, we must reach Suna as soon as possible."

Neji scowled, his fists clenched. "I know," he spoke to them, but Sasuke knew the truth. He condescendingly pointed towards the Hyuuga's awaiting team and was triumphant when Neji threw him another look and finally left.

Sasuke continued walking. He had about four months. Or maybe two considering the rumors about Neji's frightening efficiency.

That still wasn't enough time.

…

Confrontation was never Sasuke's preferred method. To confront Hinata didn't sound right. He just needed to speak with her.

His suspicions on her cancellation centered on one man and he already left Konoha. If she was warned off and followed it, then it would force Sasuke to abandon his original goal, but he was beginning to get used to her in his life. She seemed to accept him and the deciding factor was now.

"Why?" was simple enough, but she'd probably be flustered and stutter, and he'd have trouble communicating in return and it'd lead to nowhere. "You're not hurt," he said. That was a safe opening, let her deny it and explain her retreat.

He was prepared.

He'd sent her a message and waited.

An hour passed. To his ire, Sasuke thought that someone in the clan might have intercepted his missive and it was never delivered. He stood.

She rounded the corner, her face flushed. "Sasuke-san," she breathed. It hit him deeply. It was the relief in her voice, the name she called, all that was her. He tried to think of something to say, failing. She tucked a strand behind her ear and it was such an absurd feminine motion, Sasuke thought, to feel his heart beat faster in response. "I'm sorry," she rushed out. "Neji-niisan was leaving for a mission and I was worried –"

He wouldn't fault her for that. Itachi lingered in his mind's eye. "It's fine."

He didn't extend another invitation, not this soon. Those damn rumors might spread even more and Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd do if she was in his home again, showing him that smile. "You must have been waiting," she said worriedly.

He did, but didn't acknowledge it. "Another time then," he said and he wouldn't admit the reprieve he felt when she nodded. She was biting her lip, staring at a certain direction. He followed it and concluded it led to the gates of Konoha. "He'll be back," he said. Startled, she returned her attention to him. There was that ache in his chest again. She gave him a small smile. It was supposed to be reassuring but he didn't have the energy to respond.

Then as he was lost in thought, she unexpectedly said, "Sasuke-san, I – I know it's not right but," she trailed. "I'm sure your brother loved you."

He did. Sasuke saw it in his eyes before the light faded. "I know."

She shuffled in place, twining her hands. "A-Are you busy?"

"No."

Her movements eased and Sasuke watched, pondering if it was a habit of hers. "Then...then may I help you again?" It took him a while to register it. "Your students," she added to his disappointment.

She hadn't heard the rumors yet. His mouth curved the slightest bit.

* * *

His students were taken away.

To Sasuke's disappointment, it was not permanent. They were loud, obnoxious and far too meddlesome. He glared at the trap they set again, and wondered if he could just knock out one of them and excuse it as an accident. Yet he had already earned their distrust when he lost control of his flame once, but Sasuke never regretted it. It was the moment he set eyes on Hinata Hyuuga.

He supposed he should have informed her, but didn't want to visit the Hyuuga compound. So there he waited in the training grounds, wondering if he should disable the trap.

When she appeared over the hill, Sasuke stood.

She hurried closer, her eyes darting to the empty field. He was hopeless, Sasuke thought, to wish that she triggered the trap. He could rescue her again, but it left him feeling disgusted. He would never allow harm to come to her. She slowed to a stop. "Where are the children?" she asked worriedly.

"They're gone." At her gasp, he amended, "Iruka took them for a field trip."

"Oh."

A thought crossed him. She wasn't in a hurry to leave. The sudden opportunity struck at him. There was an urge to find out the simple things she liked, but it was difficult to start conversing. There was an open field for use. Sasuke weighed it. It was harder to invite her to his home but if anyone witnessed their sparring session, they'd only interpret it as an attack. She kept in place as silence reigned.

He finally nudged his head towards the training field, to a discreet area where people rarely ventured.

She hurried to keep up with his stride and he slowed. "Taijutsu?" she asked in the silence. "I - I'm confident I can land a hit again." His strength could still subdue her unless she stunned him. He thought about it deeply, banishing it when it came to them being tangled in all kinds of positions. "Sasuke-san?" He grunted.

They sparred.

After, they rested beneath a tree. Sasuke was contemplating her words to Kiba. She wrongly assumed friendship was his intent and Sasuke needed to remind her. Not with a sudden kiss, Sasuke decided. They'd just finished training.

He glanced at her. She was reaching for her canteen. He could take it from her and drink it, see her eyes widen but Sasuke cringed inside. He didn't want to deprive her of something as simple as water. He did watch as she swallowed it, the movement of her throat and water sliding down the corner of mouth making him blank out.

He had to blink. She was biting her lip, watching him.

She hesitated and he waited. She offered it to him and Sasuke took it. She was looking the other way and he couldn't see her face. He took a small sip and put it to the ground. It was especially hot today and she delicately patted her cheeks. He had a handkerchief in a pocket this time.

Sasuke paused, wondering how to present it. When it was Sakura, she didn't like to be reminded if something was wrong with her appearance. Women like Tenten didn't seem to care.

"Hinata." She finally looked at him and it was his desire fooling him, that her cheeks were red because of him and not the heat. He reached forward to present it.

She stared and just as his judgment failed him, she reached for it. "Thank you," she said faintly. He noticed she clenched it. She quickly stood up to his surprise. "Thank you for today," she said with a hitch. "I... I need to find my team."

In her haste, she forgot to return it. It didn't matter to him. He'd give her dozens of it and more. There was already closets and dressers, all empty for her arrival.

He'd do better next time, Sasuke thought, to not unintentionally embarrass them both.

...

He returned to the Uchiha compound.

The main residence was almost furnished. He only cared for the essentials and it filled the space. Eventually the walls and floors were going to be decorated with a woman's touch.

He glanced at the lone futon. There was another spare somewhere. No, Sasuke revised. A futon was too simple and when he took her, he intended the night to last long. She would tire, her body hurting from the friction the little barrier it had to the floor. Though he would take her against the wall if there was no bed in sight. But not for their first time together. Or second. He might be able to persuade her the third time. He'd already proved to her his strength.

A bigger bed was needed, one that was worthy. Her skin was soft; he won't allow it to be made of cheap material. Maybe silk. His mind wandered over the possibilities, the thought of Hinata entwined in the sheets racing through him.

He cleared his head.

There was enough time to prepare everything. He still needed to clear out the rubble. Some residences needed to be demolished and rebuilt. The walls required a new coat of painting and Sasuke wanted the symbol of the Uchiha fan proudly displayed on it. For now, he focused on maintaining the rooms he frequented.

The hallways and living rooms were presentable. The kitchen was acceptable, but the front entrance made him think twice. He didn't want the villagers to spread any more gossip.

He walked outside to a section of the garden. Sasuke looked over the overgrowth, the pollen littering around. He recalled her allergy. His hands formed a familiar seal near his mouth. He blew fire over the land, scorching the growing weeds and flowers.

He followed the line of smoke rising. There was bound to be more speculation now.

* * *

To his amusement, Hinata was suddenly abashed around him.

The rumors were likely the reason. Sasuke knew it was, from the flush of her cheeks when their eyes met. Finally, Sasuke thought. His pride withstood her every withdrawal, tolerated her occasional stuttered speech because he was responsible for it.

The next time, he found her observing the river from the bridge. Sasuke looked around. He should have placed a bench nearby if she was here often. She blinked when he appeared at her side. He nodded to her and she shyly smiled. "Good afternoon," she greeted. To his surprise, she asked, "How is your home?"

He paused. "There is still work to be done."

"Of course," she rushed to say and flushed when his mouth twitched. "I hope it'll go well."

She was fiddling with her hands again, Sasuke noticed. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hinata-sama." Sasuke didn't turn at the voice though Hinata did. "Hiashi-sama is requesting for you."

She glanced at him. "Have a good day, Sasuke-san," she said quietly.

She left him there and he pushed back the sudden exhaustion. Sasuke straightened. He felt the sudden surge of chakra compressing the air. He faced them and they shifted, the subtle clang of metal ringing out. They watched him coldly. He dismissed them with a turn of his head. Whatever they planned to say, it didn't interest him. His oath only extended to her immediate family and just as he turned to leave, one of them spoke, "Sasuke Uchiha, we suspected the falsehood of the villager's account of you."

It made him weary when the other continued, "Despite your friendship with Naruto Uzumaki, we don't condone your approach to the extension of his friends."

He already knew that. He made the mistake of giving into the urge to see her without consideration of the place, only to see her face red because of him. It appeased him that they didn't suspect anything else. "You have nothing to do with it." He distantly made a note to talk with her team to misplace their distrust. Not Kiba. There was that another man, Shino. He wondered if Naruto considered him a friend.

"Hinata-sama is our concern," one said. "You have no right to be in Konoha. Only by the Hokage's graces were you allowed to return."

He stiffened. This was the kind of confrontation he expected, but they were aggressive and his chakra was sealed. "I don't care," he said flatly.

"The Uchiha's attacked us during the war," he snarled.

That damned ancestor of his. It only deepened the hatred between their clans. "I was not involved."

He allowed a blow to his face and caught the next. He retaliated, knocking the nin to the ground. He observed the other Hyuuga, the Byakugan locked on him. Hinata wasn't going to be happy when she found out, Sasuke thought. His pride warred; take their hits or take a stand that Sasuke Uchiha did not tolerate any revenge.

"What's going on?" The war hero, Naruto, arrived. He was eerily still, watching the exchange. Sasuke knew respect for the man had risen dramatically when they backed down and left. "Sasuke?"

"It was nothing."

He let it go. "I want ramen," he declared and Sasuke didn't know how they ended up there moments later. Sasuke took a strong drink and promptly choked when he heard Naruto utter, "I should let you know Ino's trying to scout Hinata to do some, uh, persuasive… work."

"What?" he demanded.

"I said – Sasuke, your eyes," Naruto said angrily. "Get rid of it now!"

But the world remained in black and red, and he couldn't differentiate between faces. "Ino –" he continued on, but Naruto tackled him down.

…

He was blindfolded for a week.

His senses heightened, Sasuke was very aware of his surroundings. He didn't leave the Uchiha compound the first day nor the next. It was too much of a risk. Instead, Naruto and Sakura were acquainting themselves to his home. They hadn't commented on the bare walls and cluttered concrete lying across the pathways. "He was telling the truth," Sakura had muttered to Naruto.

"I told you it was impossible." Scowling, Sasuke navigated to the kitchen in a slow walk. Larger strides overtook him. "I'm leaving some food here," Naruto said. "So you don't have to cook too much."

That was just three days ago.

Sasuke was a capable man. Something simple as cooking wouldn't hinder him. But at the familiar pounding of steps, he felt slightly relieved. "Sakura," he said.

"I said not to eat it yet," Sakura was saying. "Unless you want Naruto's ramen for dinner again."

Grudgingly, he kept quiet. Still unused to the rooms, he had run into corners of low tables and walls. No one witnessed it and no one ever will, he darkly vowed. Even with Sakura, he only ventured to the space he was familiar with. Perhaps his eventual wife, Sasuke thought. He hadn't made contact with her yet. By now she should have known about the incident. It kept him busy as Sakura was chattering and he tuned her voice out until she mentioned, "…so Hinata asked–"

His head lifted. If Sakura had seen him, she didn't falter as she continued, "But there wasn't any left and Hinata said it was okay. But it wasn't! That shopkeeper was lying. Right?"

"Right," he said dully.

He brooded over the words. He only heard near the end of her babbling, but he distantly remembered her saying something about a confrontation with an unkind shop vendor. And that Hinata was involved. Whatever the vendor's treatment of Hinata, it angered Sakura. His fury rose and he swiftly chained it down. "Who –" he tried to say casually.

"I'm sure he's just withholding it just for the hell of it. He doesn't like the Hyuuga clan," she said and Sasuke stiffened. "Oh, and I found a new place you guys would like. It's this small restaurant near the hospital–"

His patience hanged by a thread. Remembering his oath, he leashed it. He filed away the information, making a note to investigate it soon.

As she went on, Sasuke decided to lounge outside the hallway where it opened to the massive garden. It was the farthest he could go. He waited to feel a breeze, the only indication for him to go. All doors were slid open to welcome the fresh air and the sight beyond was the torched ground he blazed recently. He'd heard Sakura gasp the first time, but she didn't ask. _There._ He headed to it when he felt a ruffle of wind swiftly rush by his arm. It felt unnatural.

He paused.

There was no blood lust and whatever presence there was, he only knew Sakura was here. He listened. "…I threatened to overdose him if he ever did that again," Sakura gritted as she heavily stalked towards the counter.

There was someone else with her. It was the sound of faint footfalls that echoed hers, a shuffle of fabric that swept the floor. His head turned towards it. It stopped and he wondered if he imagined it. If he was wrong, then he looked like a fool. Yet even if there was someone, sly as ever, Sakura didn't mention it.

"I'll be back," she said tersely. "I need to get more ingredients. Are you coming?" Sasuke listened. There wasn't a disturbance in the air. "Are you?" she asked again.

His head shook. She made her way towards the exit. Once he was sure Sakura was elsewhere, he uttered, "Hinata."

The ensuing silence had him disappointed. She wouldn't consider visiting, he knew. Such hopes were misplaced and Sasuke almost believed the rumors that he was going mad. Then there was a scuffle of footsteps.

There was someone else with him.

Weary, he reached for a kunai until he remembered he had no weapons. It was all confiscated upon his surrender. He needed none; he reached for the blindfold instead. Immediately, a soft hand countered the movement and lowered it back down. Sasuke stiffened. It swiftly drew away.

He remained still.

An unusual feeling settled in him, heavy and burning. He tried to say something. Maybe persuade her to break the silence. But there wasn't any of that and he didn't like not being able to see. He was completely vulnerable and she was seeing it all. He sharply focused on the dainty steps, almost undetectable, as she moved again. His heart pounded hard and he swore there was a whiff of her fragrance. He didn't know if she wore perfume or perhaps it was the scent of her shampoo, and the thought proved how muddled he was.

A small basket touched his feet. He angled his head to the sound of footsteps fading. Once the door slid shut, he knelt and felt for its content. It was round and firm, and he brought it to his mouth. He bit the tomato. Fresh, Sasuke thought. He set it back down and lifted the basket, intent on taking it to his room.

* * *

Once the world returned to sight, his first priority was to find her.

Naruto hadn't mentioned her until he grudgingly asked. She was due to report to the hospital. Considering her sensibilities, Sasuke waited across the street where she needed to pass by.

It wasn't long when she finally walked by. He stood. For whatever reason, she looked in his direction and missed a step. _Good_. Once their eyes met, Sasuke moved forward. Hinata was frozen and whatever excuse she could make faded when he came closer. "Sasuke-san," she said faintly. "You're, uhm, well?" He nodded. "That's… that's good."

Another stretch of silence and when she inhaled a shaky breath, most likely an excuse to leave, he cut her off. "Thank you."

She fidgeted. "You're welcome."

"It tasted good."

She swallowed and ducked her head. "I don't –" She looked everywhere else and it amused him. "About what happened," she began hesitantly. "I'm sorry my clansmen attacked you."

"It's not a problem." Even though it was, Sasuke thought irritably. It cost him a week to recover, his control over the Sharingan erratic for some reason. The only silver lining was that Hinata went to him. He wondered if it was guilt that persuaded her to visit. "Come over again," he told her and finally, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't," she said quickly. His body went stiff. "There's a… mission coming soon. I need to prepare," she said.

So that was why she was headed to the hospital. "I'll wait," he said and watched as she prettily flushed red.

Before she could reply, another voice joined them.

"Hinata!"

Ino Yamanaka came into view and her brows were raised when she noticed him. Sasuke remained motionless. He heard Ino tried recruiting Hinata for reconnaissance missions. Or as he recalled one time, Ino's hands gestured to her figure and said, "They'll go wild." He frowned. It wasn't a thought he liked. "Crazy," some villagers whispered about him. With good reason if he had his sword and chakra in full power. His sentence was going to expire eventually.

"Are you thinking about it, Hinata?"

She hesitated. "I don't think I want to."

"You've never tried it. I'm telling you, you could do it."

"But –"

"She's not suited for it," Sasuke said flatly and tried to ignore how Hinata flinched. After all this was over, he was going to prove to her how she constantly stunned him with her beauty.

Ino sharply cut her eyes to him. "You have no say." Hinata was eyeing them nervously and Sasuke forced himself to remain patient. "Let's talk privately," she said pointedly and Sasuke couldn't object as they walked away.

…

He happened to meditate in the forest near the gated entrance of Konoha.

"Sasuke-san," she said in surprise.

He wanted to rise, but his muscles felt locked in place. It felt like it had been hours since he had taken the position. He didn't know when she was scheduled to leave and didn't take any chances. "Leaving?" he asked, flicking his eyes to her satchel.

She huddled it close. "Yes," she said uneasily.

His mouth opened to question her until it registered. He wasn't allowed to discuss any type of work. But it was surely _that_ kind of mission. Ino's persuasiveness was a skill he despised right then and there.

Her team spared him a glance that made her flinch. It'd be better if they were hidden away in his home, Sasuke thought. "Is this what you want?"

She gave him a startled glance. "How did you…" Sasuke held her gaze unflinchingly. "I – I think I could do it. It's a good opportunity. Neji-niisan does so well," she said absently and he wanted to bring her back from her musings. "I'm going to do my best. It… it was difficult growing up in his shadow," she said with a small smile.

Like her, he spent his childhood trying to catch up to Itachi, yearning for the attention of his parents. He considered her for a long moment. "You are skilled, Hinata."

She nervously tucked her hair and looked down. It was then he realized he never did say anything meaningful to her. "Sasuke-san," she uttered quietly. "I – I still need to do better but… thank you."

She was prepared to go. He struggled to say something. "Don't," was the exact words, but he had no right.

He bitterly watched her walk through the gates. Before she disappeared, she looked over her shoulder at him, uncertain, and Sasuke unconsciously took a step forward, but she quickly turned away and disappeared.

…

Sasuke was in a bad mood.

He was left alone most of the time and there were only a few people who deigned to speak with him. One of them was not here. She was on a mission, likely in constant danger. He was confident in her abilities but he didn't want to see any more wounds on her. He was going to ask Naruto who her captain was. And there was probably a dull merchant she needed to extract information from and it was impossible to resist the allure of her body and most especially, the white hue of her eyes.

Wood crushed beneath his fingers. He unclenched his hold on the broom and tossed it.

He needed to retrieve more of it in the storage. Part of his duty required him to occasionally sweep the pathways and his pride didn't take a hit from it. As a lone resident, he was going to need all the skills to take care of his home. And once Hinata lived with him, he absently thought of the many ways he could relax her after a hard mission.

She drank tea often. He'd stack the closet supply with her favorite sets. If it was like the Uchiha's who wore loosened shirts in their downtime, surely the Hyuuga's practiced the same. He did see the clan Head of the Hyuuga regularly wear robes. He never did see her in such clothing. Regrettably, Sasuke knew it was going to be a long time until he saw the sight.

"Work?" Naruto's voice asked. Sasuke wordlessly walked on. He kept pace beside him. "Kakashi-sensei is noting your good behavior." There was only the slightest pause in his step. Naruto continued on, "At this rate, he might shorten your sentence."

He was suddenly determined. There was too much on the line. "Understood."

Naruto grinned. "Once you're back in full power, let's take a mission together with Sakura." Naruto had done a lot for him, Sasuke thought. He never voiced his gratitude, but Naruto always understood him. "And just to let you know, Hinata will return within the week."

It restored his mood. Once he regained his rights, he'd have equal standing with those who stood in his way.

He just needed to sustain his record of good behavior. It was an easy task.

"… still not available? It was requested weeks ago," a frustrated voice said. A recognizable Hyuuga man stalked out of a door, his features etched with irritation. He looked familiar. Neji Hyuuga wasn't Hinata's only protector, he mused. There was another with short hair, the same one that just left.

His gaze shot to the store. Naruto worriedly watched him. "I'll be back," he said distractedly and headed towards it.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _I'm glad you all are enjoying this. I was worried I'd written Sasuke the wrong way, but the responses seems to be good._


	3. iii

**The Chase**

Third Wheel

* * *

At the back of his mind, Sasuke knew it was against his best interest to strangle the shopkeeper in front of him. But Sakura's words replayed in his head and there was a need to respond. He knew all the methods to gain information. All of which were prohibited, but it didn't stop him from imagining it.

As if sensing it, he shrunk back. "May I help you?"

The first to go was his tongue, Sasuke decided. It was the one that denied Hinata's request. But he couldn't – mainly because he was the only one authorized to give him what Hinata wanted. Legally, that is. He _could_ be forceful.

"Sir?"

A powerful presence suppressed his killing intent. "Not this time," Naruto said cheerfully and shot him a warning glance.

It occurred to him the conditions of his surrender explicitly stated _no violence_ and _theft_. Sasuke committed many crimes but theft? He never stole anything. Life, yes, which was described as _killing_ and _murder_ , not that he would if he wanted to stay in Konoha. He could coerce the man, but _threatening_ was also in the contract. Of course, he could convince the man to keep quiet. After a thought, Sasuke decided against it. He didn't have enough information. He needed to know what she wanted first before giving into the urge. Sasuke brooded. But if her protector was particularly impatient, it gave him a chance to present something to her. Then he remembered her gift when he was blind and vulnerable.

Sasuke passed a glance over the merchandise. "I'll take all you have." Ignoring the shopkeeper's sputter, he strode along the aisles.

"Send it to the Uchiha compound," Naruto added.

All of the Uchiha's wealth was seized after the massacre, but it was rightfully returned. It could last him for the next few decades, but Sasuke always thought ahead. Despite anyone's misgivings, he could provide for his eventual family and once his rights were reinstated, the income would remain steady.

"Everything?" the shopkeeper repeated.

Sasuke stopped mid-step and his voice was hard. "Everything."

"Including all that you're withholding from others." Naruto grinned. "He'll pay double for it."

It made Sasuke's jaw clench, but if the possibility of whatever she wanted was meant for others, then he'd be the one to take it first.

A few days later, it was promptly delivered. Sasuke left it all by the living room. It was not as if he expected visitors anytime soon.

…

The days passed relatively slow and Sasuke spent his time repairing the compound. It was slow progress especially when the roofs leaked, the floorboards needed to be replaced and a bird built its home nearby, testing Sasuke's tolerance. As if he wasn't already plagued by nightmares or aching dreams starring Hinata, another disturbance lived just outside. Sakura insisted for him to leave it alone, but Sasuke heard the unspoken say in her words, that it was the only sign of life there so he let it be.

At her recommendation, Sasuke planned to visit at least three stores for his redecorating needs. "Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"They sell it separately," Sakura told him. "One exclusively sells bedroom furniture. Others will have blankets, towels, and pillows."

"It's easier for customers to buy it all in one place," he said sharply.

Sakura shrugged. "It's business."

None of which were convenient. If he had a say, he would have lumped them together. Not that Sasuke was going into business; his only skill worth a wage was his ninjutsu.

His irritation was only eased by the thought of seeing Hinata soon. Naruto had vaguely mentioned her time of return. One week could mean any day and it was an utter coincidence that Sasuke was tasked to patrol the gates.

The usual rush of figures that entered Konoha didn't escape him. Young genin and their teachers were a common sight while the sun was out. When the night came, the uniforms varied where an occasional masked nin looked his way or a tired jounin using a last burst of energy to head towards the tower. Very few walked and Sasuke saw most of them travel in the trees and rooftops.

He didn't need to look there. As far as he knew, Hinata walked. And because he knew she'd be tired, and her protector was not with her and he was determined to reach her first, Sasuke had a water bottle in handy and to his disgust, knew the shortest way back to the Hyuuga compound. But an impulse overrode all those – he just wanted to see her, standing and breathing.

The midnight hour passed.

"She'll be back soon," Naruto said. "Come on, you can try again tomorrow."

He went back.

It spared him the heartache to see her return with Neji who rushed straight to the hospital with Hinata unconscious in his arms.

When he woke up the next day, Naruto was the first to tell him.

…

Sasuke never claimed to be rid of his vengeful tendencies.

It occasionally fluctuated in small urges when the villagers whispered his clan's disgrace or the reminder of his failures but Sasuke always kept it in check. If not, Naruto was there to step in. Which was why when Sakura offhandedly mentioned Hinata's condition, Naruto had to grip his shoulder to keep him from moving. "She's recovering," Sakura went on. "Although Neji is in a worse state, he still managed to return with her." The admiration in her voice made Naruto stiffen and his hand dropped. "They're in the same room." Sasuke twitched. "But they're fine."

He only concentrated on one thing.

 _She's alive._

Naruto left him to follow Sakura and Sasuke didn't give it another thought. She was hurt and he didn't know what he'd do if he saw her.

It was no surprise that he was barred from visiting her. "Only family," the medic-nin told him.

Hours later, he sat outside, waiting for her light to come on. He could make the jump, but the hospital observed strict regulation. And she wasn't alone. It was time he paid a visit to Sakura's work station.

When he walked down the corridor, Neji was being wheeled out of the room. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Sakura isn't my assigned doctor." He looked haggard, paler than Sasuke's whitest sheets. For all their unspoken animosity, Sasuke silently thanked him because Hinata lay recovering beyond the door. Sakura appeared, smoothly directing his view away from Sasuke. "I don't want you treating me," he growled.

"I'm one of the best," she said briskly, flipping through a chart. "We need to run some tests. Your body is not generating enough chakra and I see faint stab wounds in your abdomen. I won't leave scars, but whoever your medic was needs to be evaluated again." Something like admiration made him pause for it was the first time he saw her in charge.

Neji was apparently unimpressed. "Thanks for telling me what I don't know." He heard Sakura hiss in response then silence. A quick look confirmed she had somehow knocked him out and Sasuke made his way to the door.

He raised a knuckle and knocked in perfect precision. "Come in," her soft voice said and ignoring how his pulse quickened, Sasuke walked in.

Amid the dull white of the room, he easily found her. He stared. At the bandages wrapping around her arms and neck, a cut healing on her cheek. A blanket covered her legs and he suspected there were more injuries. "Sasuke-san," she said in surprise. She looked nervously behind him. "Neji-niisan will return soon."

"Not likely." At her confused look, he successfully held back a smirk. "Sakura is looking over him."

She sighed in relief. "That's good." How she managed to gain a distorted view of Sakura's care, he didn't know. He just nodded.

There was a tray near her and she raised one slice of apple to her mouth. Even when he took a knife, she didn't look alarmed unlike other villagers who ran away as soon as he held a potential weapon. He methodically split the skin away from the fruit. "How are you?" she asked to fill the silence.

"I should be asking you that."

She cleared her throat. "It was not bad." Her brows creased. "Sasuke-san, how did you know about it?"

He was proud that his motions never stopped even when it caught him off-guard. "Naruto mentioned it." And before she could ask more, he placed the newly cut slices near her. "Sakura was called early and didn't show up for a meeting."

"Oh." It seemed to deflate her mood. She ate again, chewing slowing this time, almost forcing him to speak.

"And I wanted to make sure you were okay." She stopped and looked at him. She smiled and somehow, the world seemed to stop. "I didn't imagine it would be difficult," he said.

She shot him a wide stare. "It was."

"Was it as Ino expected?" He tried hard to keep the bite out of his words and it came out flatly.

"What?" she asked faintly.

Doubt crept in. "How did it go?"

"Standard mission," she said, still confused. "To subdue a rogue nin –" she gasped and covered her mouth, but Sasuke paid no mind. Relief overwhelmed him. "I…I mean-"

"I won't tell anyone." She gave him a nervous smile. There was a question in her eyes and there was still an answer Sasuke wanted to hear. "Ino suggested," he began and didn't know how to continue.

"Oh," she said. "No, I'm not – I don't plan to, that is, um…"

"Good."

She looked away but not before Sasuke saw her face redden. "You… shouldn't be here."

"I know." He set the knife down and pretended his heart wasn't beating rapidly. "I'll leave if you want me to."

The next seconds made Sasuke question the very universe. Her fingers fiddled with the sheets. Then finally, her voice quiet, "You don't have to."

…

On his next visit, Neji had moved to another room.

"I thought he had another mission."

She glanced up nervously. "Our target happened to be working with his and –"

"I see." At the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes closed. "I won't ask."

"It's not that," she mumbled then yawned. "But thank you." She was about to drift into sleep and Sasuke took his leave, but not before propping the pillows.

"It helps your neck," he said. At least that's what the salesperson explained. He was going to die a slow death by Sasuke's hands if it was wrong.

She smiled. "You know about that, Sasuke-san?"

So the man lives another day. "Just some stuff."

He kept away for sometime, knowing that her teammates visited just as often. When he finally did come back, after being tipped off by Naruto, he learned she was getting released soon. He frowned in dismay. "You need more rest."

"I'm fine," she insisted, trying to stretch with a weak smile that didn't fool him. "I need to train."

"Your cousin is still indisposed." _Thanks to Sakura_ , he silently added.

"I can still do it," she said almost defensively and his lips twitched. She struggled to rise. He didn't aid her and at one point, he pushed her back down after her pitiful attempts made her grunt in discomfort. "Sasuke-san!"

"You can't even get up."

"I – I was about to," she huffed. "Can you, um, help me?"

"I won't." She looked visibly struck. He steeled himself. "You shouldn't be working just yet."

"It's not work," she mumbled. He crossed his arms. "For the Jounin exam," she said quietly. "I've already failed the first time." She looked down. "Neji-niisan is still helping me."

With his busy schedule, Sasuke could only imagine what she lacked. That and he recalled her growth was hampered by her clan's interference to handle more political duties. Her fists clenched the sheets as if knowing his judgment. He held back a sigh and didn't look at her at his next words. "I'm still considered a genin." And very carefully, he said, "After all that's happened."

For a moment, she said nothing. "Did you ever regret it?"

"No." She bit her lip. And somehow, Sasuke knew his next words could decide her faith in him. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to face my brother." No one except Naruto knew about the fateful encounter.

She considered it. "Naruto-kun… he always considered you as family."

A heavy weight settled on his chest. "Itachi was my brother. He taught me everything. When," he had to pause, "when he disappeared, I didn't expect –" He looked away. The fog of his memory brought up his brother's tired smile, one that echoed from childhood. "He was thinking of me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He turned his head. The room was closing in on him and it was hard to concentrate. He stood and missed the look she gave him, how her body shifted to move but winced instead. His thoughts still jumbled, he went to the door.

"Sasuke-san." A pause in his step. "Thank you."

* * *

To his annoyance, she was released without him and when he tried to find her, she was surrounded.

A tall man with shades was near her. The name still escaped him. Dismissing it, Sasuke took note of the others. Kiba, standing in the center, was especially aggressive towards him. Beside her stood Neji, unfathomable as usual despite the bandages on him. He had asked Naruto, "When did they get so close?"

He followed his stare. "Right after you left Konoha." Naruto absently looked towards where Sakura was. "And they were practically inseparable during the war." Sasuke scowled. "Of course, she still loved me then so she was also around me –" He reached for a sword that wasn't there. Finding none, a fist clenched and he threw a crushing blow that Naruto caught. "You asked!"

Ignoring him, Sasuke fixed his gaze back.

He wasn't acquainted with any of them and his absence left a yawning existence that he couldn't fit into. They survived the war together and he had abandoned Konoha. And after multiple attempts to kill Naruto, he was certain it cemented his isolation. It was a miracle no one killed him on sight and it was going to be even harder to earn their trust. Not that he needed it. It was only Hinata's that mattered.

"Hey," Naruto began in a strange voice. "What's her favorite color?" At the silence, Naruto continued to ask. "What's her favorite food? What are her goals?"

"She's training to be a jounin."

"Is that it?" His incredulity made Sasuke stiffen.

It was not as if he made his efforts known. If it went his way, no one would know until after their marriage. And after each discovery he's learned of her, such trivial questions gave him no pause.

Romancing her was unfamiliar to him. All his actions until now was to secure a place in her heart so she would accept his proposal. To rebuild the Uchiha clan. Her smile made his chest ache sometimes and occasionally the mere sight of her had the world fading, but Sasuke didn't associate any of it as something romantic. It was a natural response, just like how he needed to breathe and how he needed to see her at least once a day.

He purchased her favorite… _something;_ he still hadn't figured it out yet. He blazed down the garden and he took care of that pesky vendor. She just didn't know it yet. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate the latter, but it wouldn't matter in the end.

He had something else to offer her no one else could.

…

Despite his communal work, Sasuke had more time than his peers. And it didn't hurt that he personally knew the Hokage, who favored Naruto, who in turn considered him as his best friend. Sasuke looked up. At this time of day, he knew where she'd be. After all, she wouldn't be assigned to missions for quite some time.

She was by the training field, making her way to a wooden post. "It's too soon, Hinata." She jumped, her eyes wide. Her senses seemed to have dulled from the medication and it showed when she favored her right leg.

"I didn't do anything," she mumbled.

"Yet." She glanced longingly at the training dummy. He assumed paperwork would keep her busy but he should have known Hinata couldn't keep still for too long. He casually swept his arm, knocking her back and he caught her with the other. "Pay attention, Hinata."

"But you said," she stammered. Her waist fitted nicely under his arm, Sasuke thought.

"If you can't predict what I'm about to do next, what makes you think you should train?" Her white eyes looked dazed and Sasuke frowned, wondering if the medicine made her unsteady. _Damn it_ , he thought. Now he needed to find out who her medic was and strangle the information out of the nin. His grip tightened. "Hinata, are you well?"

She swallowed. "I – I'm fine. It's just..." Her eyes cast down demurely and a flush spread to her cheeks.

He brought her closer, wondering if the heat of her body meant she was getting a fever soon but as soon as he did, Hinata gasped. "You need to go home."

"No!" Startled, Sasuke almost pulled back. "No," she repeated more softly. "Um, Sasuke-san, can you...let me go?"

For a moment, he didn't understand. When he did, he was quick to let go but thought twice and secured her back in his hold. "No."

She blinked several times. "No?"

"Try to break out of it. If you can, I won't trouble you about your health." Then after a thought, he added, "This time."

As soon as the words left him, her good leg kicked out and he felt chakra surge to her palms. Admiration for her grew then, distracting him from her well aimed attack to his solar plexus. He grunted, held on despite the shock to his system and almost retaliated until she stunned him in the next move. He was forced to let go. She gave him a focused look, so fiery and careful, that it shot down to his bones. Adrenaline coursed through him and the Sharingan flickered instinctively.

Shockingly, her Byakugan activated in response and it aroused him beyond words. Her chin lifted. "As you can see, Sasuke-san," she said. "I can do it."

His lips twitched. "You did."

Without another word, he lunged, careful to not twist her arm too much when he grabbed her. But she fought back, stunning him again in the shoulder and he couldn't summon enough chakra to counter her with his hands. His knee came up instead and she jumped away, wincing when she landed on the wrong leg.

A thought crossed him. She was training to be a jounin. Neji oversaw her training but given his duties, she trained alone. Maybe it was why she was eager for any chance to spar with him.

"I can train you." Unease came over him when she looked so startled that the Byakugan faded. "If you want."

"Yes," she said quickly.

At that, Sasuke blanked. He actually didn't expect her to accept it and a torrent of emotions raced through him, all unfamiliar and annoying by the way it made his heart beat faster. She was still looking at him expectantly and he tried to find the words, anything, to combat the silence. "Meet me in my house tomorrow morning. To arrange it." A headache flared up.

But Hinata didn't notice his stilted speech. She beamed. "Thank you, Sasuke-san."

He didn't think it through. Not used to impulses, Sasuke could only react and in a quick step, appeared in front of her. The need to kiss her increased in frequency and sometimes she faced away, as if knowing. But she looked at him so trustingly. He shoved down the urge. The mere thought of her kept him up late, aching and unfulfilled, but Sasuke could patiently wait. "How are your reflexes?" he asked an excuse for his closeness.

To his surprise, she didn't move back. "It's good."

And she proved it when she countered as he tackled her down, rolling them over and whatever that damned Hyuuga move was, he was paralyzed from the chest down. A small laugh took his attention and it was Hinata, joy radiating from her smile. "Good work," he managed to strangle out.

Her hands still glowed with blue chakra. "I know some stuff," she said and it tugged at him until he realized it was the same words he used in the hospital.

But all too soon, he was distracted by the weight of her body. She went on saying something about her training regime with Neji and he should have paid attention, but he couldn't. Desire ruled him then and he was thankful she wasn't sitting on his hips. But it was where he wanted her to be, to just move her down a little lower and show her the pleasures they could achieve. Then again, he didn't mind if she was moving above him in a way that would make his body surrender to climax. "Got it," he gritted to make sure Hinata knew he was responding. She didn't need to know how else he responded and with sheer will, his hands flexed to grip her hips to move her off him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said hurriedly and moved away, forcing him to let go sooner than he would have liked.

He grunted. Just as well. It was getting harder to resist the urge to linger, to trace down the feminine lines of her body. "Tomorrow," he repeated.

She nodded. "Thank you again, Sasuke-san." She hesitated and her next words made him cold. "You've... done this before, right? Not with the children, I mean. Sakura," she added, "mentioned you had a team before."

He focused on a distant tower. "I had comrades but I never cared for them." He left their faith unknown; the less she knew about his old team, the better she'd look at him without knowing his sins.

Yet Hinata was curious, a trait he once found irritating. But he couldn't summon those dark feelings. It was the way she brought her hand to her mouth, drawing his attention to it, how soft she looked in thought. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know."

And that was all he would ever say.

…

She came to the compound at exactly nine in the morning.

He was prepared, already awake before the sun rose and spent most of the time staring emptily at the front door. At the first knock, he debated with himself. If he answered it straight away, it meant he valued her time but it also meant he was too eager. He waited a few seconds and unlocked it.

"Good morning." Her smile almost made his knees buckle. He leaned heavily on one leg and nodded instead. She held up a bag. "I brought tea. For thanks," she added.

He led her to the kitchen, feeling prideful as Hinata took in the improvements, her mouth parted. She set it down and took out tea bags, her eyes darting around. He glimpsed the brand before it was hidden by her figure as she moved. Her _very_ enticing figure. Her clothes were modest but his imagination ran wild anyway and it burned, the fact she was in his home again. His mind wandered until a loud clash of utensils broke him out of it. "I'm sorry," she said and hurried to arrange it back. "It's different – I'm not used to how you…arrange everything."

He mulled it over. "Where do you put it?"

"Usually in a drawer," she mumbled, looking at the knives placed out.

He took it all in one swipe. "Knives?"

"In a wooden block," she trailed as he began to stash it. He wordlessly held up the unused pans and after taking a small pot, she gestured at the upper cabinet. "Sasuke-san, you don't have to –"

"It's fine."

On his way to close the door, he snatched a bag of tea and pocketed it. Then thought twice about it and eventually removed it to place it back. The name was already seared into his memory. A small part of him just wanted something of hers and Sasuke discarded the ridiculous thought. "I'll just heat up the water," she was saying, expertly twisting the handles to adjust the heat. It made him pause. "Sasuke-san, where are your teacups?" He pointed. A strange feeling filled him, one that made his chest twinge at the sight of Hinata navigating his kitchen like she always belonged. "Would you like some?"

He was feeling out of place. "Yes."

He watched as she examined the identical cups and she eventually chose one with a small smile. It didn't look any different than the rest, but if she liked it than Sasuke decided to use it regularly. "Here you go," she said brightly and poured him a drink. "What time should we begin?" She could say midnight and Sasuke would abandon sleep. He gestured to her instead. She frowned. "I – I thought you'd tell me when you were busy."

He wasn't, but it hurt his pride to say it. "Come to me whenever you can."

She brushed her bangs nervously. "Well… we still have work today." Sasuke almost shook his head; he forgot his mandatory duties. "Um, is it alright if I come straight after?"

"I'll be here."

She gave him a shy smile.

"Sasuke." He watched in dismay as her cheeks reddened when Naruto came forward. "Hinata?" His eyes darted to him next. "What're you drinking?"

His hands protectively circled the cup. "Nothing."

"Sakura is on her way to the hospital to assess Neji." He didn't like how those blue eyes watched him. A flash of red in his eyes and Naruto looked to Hinata. "You want to go with her?"

There was something dark in his tone and Sasuke didn't like it. "Of course," she stuttered.

He pinned a warning glance to Naruto, but she was already leaving. Naruto raised a brow. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No." His voice came out flatter than intended.

"Good. I need your help."

The irritation faded slightly. "Sakura."

Naruto looked annoyed. "You want Neji around her all the time?" It kept him away from Hinata so Sasuke nodded. "And if I said Hinata?" The pause was rhetorical. "Look, there's this conference going on and Kakashi-sensei wants me to demonstrate this genjutsu, but I need a volunteer."

"I'm not doing it."

"A Hyuuga nin is preferable to prove it can bypass even the Byakugan," he continued.

"She's not doing it."

"And I'm thinking of Neji."

There was a short silence and the reply came reluctantly. "...He's still recovering."

"Not with what he's saying to Sakura." It was an excuse, Sasuke knew. "It's a way out for him," Naruto said defensively.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Keep Hinata away from him."

"You just sent her to him," he growled.

"I said it's this afternoon. Plenty of time to get her back."

 _This_ _afternoon_. Something clicked. "I'll do it."

…

With the excuse of doing basic stretches near the Hokage monuments, she arrived. "You didn't have to hurt him," Hinata was chiding him later.

He'd spotted a man trying to climb over the restricted fence and took action. "It was suspicious," he said flatly.

"He was working in the building nearby," she said firmly.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't think so."

"I saw it. With the Byakugan," she added.

"That's a crime," he said wryly.

She giggled and the sound made Sasuke stand straighter. "I've never been accused of that before," she mused then immediately looked mortified.

It didn't bother him in the least. "No one would believe me either way." He raised a brow. "I'll keep your secret."

"Don't say that– " She was completely flustered, close to panic and Sasuke moved to reassure her somehow even if it did entertain him.

A burst of birds escaped the forest's canopy and the trees rustled violently. From this far, Sasuke recognized a familiar shout and a flash of blond, followed by the unmistakable flare of chakra. She blinked at the commotion and touched his forearm in concern. "What's happening?" she asked worriedly.

"Naruto's being an idiot," he said absently because he was thinking if he could flex that arm, she could feel the hard muscle. He didn't even need to, he thought irritably. That tactic signaled desperation, a concept Sasuke never associated himself with. Even if she didn't notice it was one of his finest physiques.

He moved his arm anyway to run over his hair, because of the heat and not so she could glimpse both his eyes, and accidentally collided with her chest. Her soft gasp made him freeze and Sasuke drew back as Hinata reddened. She avoided looking at him and that was fine because he couldn't face her either. "I'm sorry," he said stiffly. "It won't happen again," he wanted to add but that would be a lie. In the future, a mere brush meant nothing once they were intimate.

She folded her arms and said nothing. One of the lessons ingrained from childhood came from his mother; to respect a woman's personal boundaries. Sasuke stepped away, then another until he walked the other way.

Maybe he can find a tree strong enough to knock him out.

* * *

Their first official sparring match went well.

After a terse message sent to her, because he needed to recover from the humiliation first, he waited in an open field of his compound, close to the corridor halls. She arrived a bit later and he vaguely heard Neji's name strung along in the rush of apologies. He shrugged it off. "We'll work on your weaknesses first."

She was tying her hair and he pointedly looked away to keep from being mesmerized. "I'd like to work on my taijutsu."

It was already her specialty but Sasuke nodded anyway.

She was aggressive, accurate in her charges, and her speed increased after each block. His chakra rose defensively and she never wavered against his attacks. He wiped away a bead of sweat. "Not bad. But you need to disable me quickly if I wanted to kill you." He regretted the words, but she didn't look alarmed and his movements only slowed from the Byakugan. A heavy whoosh of air left him when the hit connected, but he persevered. His shirt was left in tatters, the blue flames still licking at his skin and it made him flinch. His chakra raced over to cancel it and without preamble, Sasuke removed the remains of the fabric. Red marks lined his hard abdomen, his scars standing out from the strain of his body. His legs wouldn't move. His eyes narrowed. "Who taught you that?"

"Neji-niisan." She stepped forward, concern making her forget. He tensed, waiting for another strike, but there was something slow in her steps, how she looked at his body. She glanced up once and her hand reached out. "This is from... the war?"

"Yes." She was touching him, could feel his heartbeat if she moved any higher but a prominent scar held her interest. He didn't think this far. He assumed his body would distract her too much from questioning him. Or rather his intent was that she'd react to him, never mind her attack. He never expected her to be so brave. If it was anyone else, their life would have ended. She looked thoughtful and far away as she traced the skin of his chest. He realized she was outlining the exact area where Neji was impaled by those spikes his ancestor launched. He grabbed her hand. "I had nothing to do with him."

The clouds cleared and Hinata blinked. "What –"

"When Obito nearly killed him."

She stepped back and a sinking feeling filled him. Something ghosted over her eyes, her breath hitching, as if remembering the memory. "I know," she said quietly. "I never blamed you, Sasuke-san."

Then as suddenly as the tension ruled, it ebbed as Hinata reddened and it struck Sasuke that this was the most intimate they've connected. Her hand snatched back and she backed away, rubbing it and avoided looking at him. He had no problem staring at her even when she mumbled his name. He felt something between them shift. Feeling returned to his legs and he moved to grab an extra shirt off the ground, shrugging it on. He stepped up to the wooden floors, intent on quenching her thirst from the fight. He looked over his shoulder when she didn't move. "Are you staying?"

Hinata took a small step back. He countered the next by standing near the exit. She could jump over the walls, but Sasuke learned she was too polite to do so. She cleared her throat. "Neji-niisan is –" and she jumped when his hand slammed against the wall.

He regretted it when she turned pale. He roughly ran a hand through his hair, giving her a rare view of both his eyes. "I'm asking what you want, Hinata. Not what you need to do."

She fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "I'd like to –" she began.

"Good." He walked away without hearing the rest and heard the rush of her footsteps coming after him. He took a short turn to cut through the living room and made the mistake of forgetting his recent purchases, all of which laid on the floor before them. He heard her gasp. He cursed and resolutely held his silence.

"Why…why are there so many –" Sasuke turned, focused on her wandering eyes and when it locked onto a certain item, he scooped it up and presented it to her. He planned to give it, after investigating what it was she wanted, on her birthday but it was too far off and he was impatient. All the mortification fled after she gripped the figurine from him and stared in wonder.

It was an odd design, almost mimicking a caged bird. "You can have it."

"Thank you," she said and he tensed at the pinch of her voice. "How –"

"I was told you were looking for something." He ignored the way her eyes darted to the stacking piles behind him. "I supposed you wanted it."

Her mouth parted. "That's kind of you."

"It's the least I could do." At her questioning look, he looked away. "You're here," was all he said.

Whatever she assumed, a smile lifted her lips and Sasuke felt deep in his soul that she was the one he could entrust his wounded heart to.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Lengthy chapter to make up for the wait! I absolutely adore Neji despite his misfortunes here and I normally avoid any hint of side pairings but whatever. I finally made Sasuke talk more as well so yay an achievement for me!_


End file.
